I will find you, no matter the cost
by Angelica R
Summary: [6x19] : Drabble. "Fiona's promise to her son looked like Snow's and Charming' I will always find you. But in a darker and more evil way." Fiona & Rumplestiltskin mother-son relationship. Fiona/Malcolm implied.


I will find you, no matter the cost.

[6x19] : Drabble. "Fiona's promise to her son looked like Snow's and Charming' _I will always find you_. But in a darker and more evil way." Fiona & Rumplestiltskin mother-son relationship. Fiona/Malcolm implied.

Fiona and Malcolm used to be a family. They loved each other, and Rumplestiltskin was the product of this love, and no one could have said that Fiona didn't care for Malcolm.

He was her husband, the man she loved, the _person_ she loved most in the universe, before her son was born, and she was clearly happy to build a family with him.

But it wasn't for him that she was going to fight now.

It was just as if she understood that she would never be able to see Malcolm again, after what she did, after what she _became_.

And it was true.

The second she cut the string of her own son's destiny, she realized it.

She was going to be on the other' side, the _villain_ 's side, and she wouldn't be able to see her husband again, because, for sure, she was going to be banished.

But it didn't matter.

The only thing which mattered now, was that she would find her son, and get back to him.

And it would take time, years, even _centuries_ , to do it.

But she would do it.

She would find him, and then, they would be a family again, as they were supposed to be.

(And it didn't matter that she would have to cast a cruse for that, it didn't matter that she would have to kill a _Savior_ , for that. Only her son mattered for her – and maybe power too – and she would never kill him.

He may was supposed to be the Savior, according to the prophecy, but she would never be her own son's demise.

 _Never_.

She would die, before doing such a thing.)

She would lose Malcolm, her love, but the love she felt for her son was greater, and even though she was feeling sad for him, she only concentrated on her son.

The son she was going to loose, right now, but that she would find.

That could have been a beautiful thing, in fact. The mother, separated from her child, swearing she would get him back.

Fiona's promise to her son looked like Snow's and Charming' _I will always find you_. But in a darker and more evil way.

Except that, in Snow's and Charming' case, they were separated from each other, or from their daughter (as it did happen. Three times, approximately. In fact, for the three curses where they were separated from her) because of other' actions.

Fiona got separated from Rumplestiltskin because of herself, because of what she did.

Because she wanted to protect him, but thought she couldn't do it without her powers.

(Just as Rumplestiltskin himself would do it later, with Baelfire.

This family does have a problem with power.)

In fact, she didn't even think about Malcolm, just before the Blue Fairy sent her in this other dimension.

Maybe that, in a way, she gave up about her relationship with him the second she decided to find a way to save her son, in any way.

And now, she was going to do everything to get back to her son.

No matter the potential – and kind of certain – cost that other people were going to pay.

Yes, she would find him, in the end, surely.

But after centuries of loneliness and pain, for both of them, after they both went into darkness, her son going back from it, unlike his mother.

After the abandonment, after his father let him alone, and after he showed him how much he hated him…

Yes, she would find her son, in the end.

She would make it work, and she was going to wait for it.

But did it really worth it, all this pain, all this waiting, all this suffering, just in order to keep her power instead of giving it up, and then, be a mother, and have the family she always wanted ?

Certainly not.

Too bad that she didn't understand it in time.

Her son did, in fact.

But, at that time, after she was sent in this other dimension, she wasn't thinking about it.

All of herself was just in this unique thought :

 _I will find you, no matter the cost_.

(And it did have a cost.)

And it cost her her life and the one of thousands of other innocents children.


End file.
